Electronic devices often include displays for presenting information to a user. In a given electronic device, the display is typically mounted within a housing that encloses various other components of the electronic device.
It can be challenging to design an electronic device that is thin, compact, and encloses all of the various components of the electronic device, including the display, within the housing. The existence of such design constraints causes the designs for many electronic devices to include a substantial border (or margin) on the front face of the device around the display such that the display area terminates at the border and does not extend any closer to, or around, the edges of the electronic device.